


More to come, more to reach for, more to hurl at the door

by dat_carovieh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And he deserved Aiden foreverm, Fix It, Fluff, Lambert needs love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Why would a cat Witcher even come here? His mind immediately went to Aiden and he half expected to see him sitting there when he would enter the tavern. But that was obviously bullshit. Aiden was dead and no amount of denial would ever change that.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	More to come, more to reach for, more to hurl at the door

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Song "Farewell Wanderlust" from Joey Batey's Band The Amazing Devil. You can check them out and buy their latest album [here](https://theamazingdevil.bandcamp.com/album/the-horror-and-the-wild).

Winter was barely over, when Lambert entered the town. He has been here often, since it was directly on the path to and from Kaer Morhen. He had left the keep in the morning and hoped to get a warm meal and a bed for the night. The people here were more used to Witchers then other towns so it surprised him, that they were more hostile than usual.

“Another Witcher,” he could hear someone mumbling while they looked at him from the side. Probably thinking he couldn’t hear them.

It was weird because he had been the first one to leave Kaer Morhen, so none of his brothers could be here. It was too early and still too cold for them to leave. The snow had only gone enough for him to find his way down without his horse breaking a leg. He couldn’t take it any longer, being locked up with the other Witcher’s. He needed to get out, fight, when at Kaer Morhen he’d started to think and that had proven to be a mistake. It had been nearly a year since he had lost Aiden and being in the keep just allowed him to think about this too much. Especially when he saw Geralt with Jaskier.

He wondered what other Witcher would travel that far to the north. As he tried to enter the tavern, he was stopped by a man.

“There is already a Witcher here, from the school of the cat, we know you don’t get along, so please don’t’ start anything, we just want to live in peace,” he pleaded.

“And I just want a bed,” Lambert snarled and shoved the man out of the way. Why would a cat Witcher even come here? His mind immediately went to Aiden and he half expected to see him sitting there when he would enter the tavern. But that was obviously bullshit. Aiden was dead and no amount of denial would ever change that. The only thing he could imagine was that some cat wanted to start a fight, probably revenge for him killing Jad Karadin, who had been one of them.

Lambert would prefer to take a fight like that out of the city, because here it would probably mean spilling blood of the innocent.

With a sigh, he opened the door and entered. He didn’t look around, but walked straight up to the innkeep to ask for a room.

“We have one room left, but only the small one in the back,” the innkeep explained. Lambert knew the room, and he knew it was shit but still better than sleeping outside, it was still too cold for that.

“I’ll take it,” he said shortly.

“Lambert?” a voice behind him called. Lambert felt as if his heart has stopped briefly. This could not be, the voice sounded like Aiden. He turned around slowly and stared at the man, who indeed looked like Aiden. But it couldn’t be. Aiden was dead, he himself had seen him die, so that left only one option. A Doppler.

“What do you want from me and why are you impersonating Aiden?” he growled and stepped closer. While he did, he pulled out his silver sword. Dopplers are not really monsters, since they were sentient, intelligent and could communicate. They were also not evil. Much like humans, somewhere and some not, but that one seemed to be, using Aiden’s face against him.

“You think I’m a Doppler?” he asked and took a step back.

“Of course, you are, Aiden is dead.”

“I understand why you think that, but I really am Aiden. Let me prove it to you.”

Lambert jumped at him and pinned him against the wall. If he insisted to proof it, he would let him. He raised his silver sword and pressed it against his chest. Dopplers didn’t wear clothes, they transformed part of themselves into it so the silver would have an effect on him, it would make it difficult to hold his form and hurt him, however, he only looked at him, a little sad but with all the love Aiden had always shown on his face when he had looked at Lambert. Lambert took a step back and put away his sword.

“You really are Aiden?” He was still not sure about it. Aiden carefully stepped closer.

“Yes, it’s really me, my love,” he said. The cheesy pet name surely sounded like Aiden. Lambert would never admit it but he loved it. Aiden carefully took Lambert’s face between his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“You are alive? How are you alive?” Lambert asked, barely able to hide the shaking in his voice, while he leaned his forehead against Aiden’s.

“Let us go to my room and I will explain,” he said and let go of him, just to take his hand and pull Lambert to the stairs.

In the room, Aiden settled on the bed and invites Lambert to do the same. Despite still being a little cautious, he sat down next to him.

“I’m so sorry you thought I was dead but it was safer. You know they wanted to kill me and if they had realized I’m still alive, they would have tried again, until they succeeded,” he explained.

“But I saw you die,” Lambert said.

“I know, I also thought this would be my end. Everyone seemed to think I’m dead, but no one checked and, apparently, they just left me. I don’t remember anything, because I was passed out, but I assume you weren’t able to come back and look for me.”

“I did, but only a day later and then you were gone. I wanted to at least burn your body, because you don’t deserve to just lie at the side of the road.”

“I had been found by a merchant. He pulled me onto his cart and took me home with him, where I woke up in a bed, covered with bandages. I left as soon as I had healed enough to be able to fight again and started to look for you, but when I found out where you where you were hunting down the people who wanted to kill me. I didn’t want to get close, didn’t want to draw their attention to the fact that I am still alive. When they were dead, I felt it would be safe, but I couldn’t find you anymore.”

“We were at Kaer Morhen. Ciri, Geralt’s daughter, was hunted by the Wild Hunt. He brought her there and we fought them.”

Aiden’s eyes widened. “You fought the Wild Hunt? And apparently you won?” Lambert nodded.

“More or less, we were able to drive them away, at least,” he explained.

“That explains why I couldn’t find any trace of you. I thought you would be at Kaer Morhen for the winter, so I came up here, but wolves are not really fond of cats so I didn’t dare to actually go up there. I just hoped you would come through here and thankfully you did.”

Lambert had no idea what to say about this. He had never thought there was any chance of seeing Aiden again and now here he was, sitting right next to him. Slowly he raised a hand and laid it on Aiden’s cheek, carefully tracing his jawline. As if he had to prove to himself, that he was really there. Aiden didn’t rush him. He’d always had so much patience. Lambert lifted another hand and put it on Aiden’s neck, to pull him closer. His movements where still slow, as if the other Witcher would vanish if he moved too fast.

When he finally pressed his lips to Aiden’s he felt all the tension leaving his body and he leaned fully into that kiss. This was real, it was unbelievable but it was real and he would never let him go again.


End file.
